Episode 9853 (21st August 2019)
Plot Billy wishes Emma all the best on the day of John’s funeral. Mary sets off to Northwich to deliver wedding flowers. Emma goes to meet brother Morgan at the tram station, ready for the funeral. Craig is being discharged today. Daniel feels guilty about what happened. Yasmeen tells Geoff to keep his house keys in case she needs them as a spare. Having had to relive her past experiences by giving a statement to the police about Conrad Lombardi, Bethany is unforgiving towards Daniel. Ed tells Aggie he’s arranging an overdraft to tide them over. Tracy realises that the wreath Emma's ordered has been put in Mary’s van by mistake and urgently tries to contact her. Michael and Bernie have sold all the pregnancy test kits and plan to make up another supply. Aggie finds two of the kits marked positive in a bag of Michael’s. Mary returns just in time with the wreath to enable Steve to take it to the church in his taxi. He gets an email with the DNA results. Waiting for the coffin to arrive at the church, Emma insists Fiona doesn’t care for her but Morgan plays a video message from her in Melbourne to prove her wrong. Fiona begs Emma to Skype her after the funeral. Geoff helps Yasmeen change her bank password when she can’t remember the old one. He drops a heavy hint that he has a doctor’s appointment about some health problems. Ed and Aggie confront Michael with the testing kits, asking him who he’s got pregnant. He’s forced to confess to the scam. Furious with his schemes that have got them into so much financial trouble in the past and lost them their previous house, Aggie tells him to move out. Talking with Morgan, Emma realises he’s always known that John wasn’t her dad. She breaks down in tears, thinking her life’s been a lie. Banned from the funeral, Morgan’s taken back to the street by Maria while Steve delivers the wreath and comforts Emma. Michael tells Bernie that he’s backing out of the scam. He gets James to speak to Ed about lending him money. Trying to help Emma in her distress, Steve points out that she has another dad and he is that man. Cast Regular cast *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Morgan Middleton - Corey Weekes *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Churchyard and adjoining road Notes *First appearance of Fiona Middleton since 25th September 1998, although she is only seen in a recorded video message. *The churchyard scenes were recorded at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tells Emma he has done a DNA test; Aggie and Ed confront Michael after finding a positive pregnancy test; and Geoff tries to help Yasmeen with her online banking. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,421,253 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes